guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shove
Can someone tell me why this is good, because I really, really don't see it. Kessel 04:13, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Lose all adrenaline, disables skills, elite...nope, I don't see it either. 213.--[[User:Dirigible|Dirigible 04:50, 21 July 2006 (CDT)84.230.131]] 14:09, 29 June 2006 (CDT) :Combos with Falling Spider really well. Nice up front damage too. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 14:11, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::It's a good skill to use in The Deep versus Kanaxai and Kanaxai's Aspects. -Gares 11:59, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :::Well, I can understand that it's basically an unconditional and immediate-activation knockdown that doesn't require adrenaline buildup. But you have to admit losing all adrenaline and disabling skills are some pretty heavy prices to pay. When you /need/ that knockdown, sure, but... Maybe just me, but too many penalties. Definitely has application in certain situations, though. Kessel 07:11, 1 July 2006 (CDT) This might not be a bad elite if they removed the lose all adrenaline and skill disable part.. — Skuld 08:09, 11 July 2006 (CDT) :That would actually make it a quite awesome elite IMHO. An unconditional, unpenalized knockdown for non-hammer warriors. :-) -- 213.113.67.150 11:08, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Compare it to shock - it's just like shock but without the recurring 3 exhaustion if used every 20 secs (skill only allows this) and a bit more damage. — Skuld 11:16, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Tactics? The skill itself, the boss you get it from; you'd think Strength would be a better attribute for this. I like the knockdown, I like the damage, but there's too many cons for this one. There's a crapload of better KD-skills, and most of them won't even take up your elite-slot... --Black Ark 02:50, 15 July 2006 (CDT) For Warriors, disabling your non attack skills for a few seconds is not a big deal at all. Renegade of Funk 03:20, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Sure... — Skuld 04:19, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::I have never ONCE used rush on my warrior. Renegade of Funk 03:34, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::Maybe you should try it :p Just saying it is a big deal to the large ammount of rush and other non-attack adrenal users — Skuld 04:25, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Who uses rush? No really, just use Sprint :P Renegade of Funk 04:28, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::::This also disables Sprint. And Heal Sig. And any stances. And other nifty skills like that. --Dirigible 04:31, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :::::: Disable = lose all adrenaline — Skuld 04:36, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::: :::::::--Dirigible 04:50, 21 July 2006 (CDT) I see an uncharged rush, are you proving my point? :s — Skuld 04:51, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :That's what happens when you write laconic statements like that! You get me all confused. Sigh. :P For some reason thought (still unclear about that, actually) that with "Disable = lose all adrenaline" you meant that Shove wouldn't disable Sprint, Heal Sig, & co. Sorry if I misunderstood. --Dirigible 05:15, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Ok im taking on 2 people now. Dirgible: You have to not be dumb to use skills that disable other skills. Also, I have NO IDEA what that build is gonna do/what it accomplishes (I AM NOT calling you dumb). Skuld: Use your adrenaline skills before you use shove. Renegade of Funk 04:53, 21 July 2006 (CDT) :(That skillbar was just for the screenshot, a bunch of non-adrenaline skills getting disabled). Anyways, the problem is that Shove disables ALL non-attack skills. A warrior's skillbar can't be all attacks. You need a speed boost, a self heal, a res, and some other utility skill. Avoiding bringing those along isn't possible. Predicting when you will or will not need to use them is not usually possible either (You get spiked, where's Endure when you need it!). --Dirigible 05:15, 21 July 2006 (CDT) ::Theres 2 important non attack skills, Endure Pain Healing Signet, when u disable those (for 5-6 seconds, not a big deal anyway) u have to rely on your monks incase u get spiked (warriors dont get spiked anyway cause they have endure pain). Renegade of Funk 13:27, 21 July 2006 (CDT) This should be strength if you use logics. You need strength to shove someone down not tactics. In real life terms at least, unless someone is kneeling behind them... that is tactics —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 204.50.197.53 (talk • ) 15:58, 14 August 2006 (CDT). :which takes more tactical though, to beat someone with a hammer, or to knock them down so they can't fight back then beat them with a hammer. it's a thin line, granted. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 16:05, 14 August 2006 (CDT)